scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grendel
Summary Hey! It's me, Grendel. I'm currently living in NC, although I've lived in lots of places. I stumbled upon the forums one time during the school book fair, where it directed me to the Scholastic website. I decided to fool around a bit, and came upon the Spirit Animals game. I made an account for that game and forgot about it, until one day a few months later when I found myself on the site again. I'd forgotten my old username, so I created a new account and found the WoFMB. For a few months, I was known as Bastat, until I went to Barnes & Noble. There, I bought this great book called Grendel, which is a retelling of an old tale from the monster's point of view. You should totally check it out! So yeah, I named myself after the book, although it'd be cool if the book was named after me. I love cats, Studio Ghibli, reading, writing, the Redwall series by the late Mr. Brian Jacques, Wings of Fire, any Rick Riordan Presents book (check out Dragon Pearl by Yoon Ha Lee), Keeper of the Lost Cities, Brandon Mull, Lemony Snicket, and other things. If you ask me, I can doodle one of your OC's for you (although I can't promise that it'll be good). If you ever need me, reach me here: https://scholastic-forums.wikia.com/wiki/User:CatBastat. I'm also on Discord for TFSK, CC, ToN, Beyond Fablehaven, Beyond the Stars, In the Land of Alvoida, Imagination, the WoFMB, and Storybook Corner. Username My current username, catink63, is my original one. Later in 2018, I briefly used an account under the username indigodreamtime, but then returned to catink63 (partly because I forgot indigodreamtime's password). Nickname For a few months, I used the nickname Bastat. I'm now known as Grendel. Flipsides I created Mollusk (goodbird28) for the 2018 Secret Santa. I also have an account called hamtummy (inactive). If I remember correctly, I was known as Gloom at some point? Random Facts - I dislike peanut butter, except when I get to eat it with chocolate. - I LOVE chocolate, especially dark chocolate. - I have a fish tank. - I enjoy reading, writing, drawing, and playing the piano. - I play the clarinet and the piano. I used to play the violin, but, I'll admit, I never was particularly fond of it. - My mom is from Hungary and my dad is from Guatemala. Thanks to them, I can speak Hungarian and Spanish. I'm also taking French with an awesome teacher! - I can't abide anything even remotely spicy. This mostly goes to peppery things, and I'll live with it if it's noodles or Tajín, but other than that I won't eat it. - Squeaky and high-pitched noises give me the goosebumps. - I sing in a chorus, but I won't name it because it is very location-specific. - I'd like to meet extraterrestrials someday. Although I doubt this will happen, we can't be alone in this big world... - My Hogwarts house is 2/3 Ravenclaw and 1/3 Slytherin. My Ilvermorny house is Wampus, and my patronus is a Red Squirrel. My wand is made of hazel wood with a unicorn hair core. It's 10 3/4" in length, with unyielding flexibility. Category:WoFMBers Category:Joined in 2018 Category:Active